


长路终尽

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 对结局非常不满意故而写出来的短打无名岛和阿克斯的线路非常短，后期队友个人剧情不足……
Relationships: Ifan ben-Mezd/Fane
Kudos: 3





	长路终尽

猩红王子已经回到了古代帝国，洛斯也在之前下船继续去追寻自己的音乐梦，贾涵，塔奎因，阿米尔拉也先后下了船。复仇女神号一下子就变得空荡荡起来了。

伊凡靠在船舷上，海风迎面吹来，和煦的阳光还有盘旋的海鸥，这本该带给人好心情。现在船上就只剩他和费恩了。先前麦乐迪说想休息段时间，不知道去了哪里，只说如果想找她就去问复仇女神号。而费恩，也在昨天告诉自己最近他就要动身了。

他早就知道费恩已经决意离开，但是他没想到这天来的这么快。

费恩在不远处看着海面，也不知道在想什么。骷髅的表情并没有那么好猜。最终，伊凡鼓起勇气走过去开口道：“嘿，费恩。”

永生者抬起头：“你大可以直接开口。考虑到我们的关系，亲爱的。”

新的神谕者走近了他的爱人，站在他身边。“最初几天的新鲜感过了之后，我发现即便摆脱了七神的控制，当上了神谕者，我还是什么都没有改变。神王的威胁仍然存在，战争仍将继续，而且我看不到它结束的那一天，每天都会有无数人因为虚空异兽的袭击死去。”伊凡叹了口气，“而且，塔奎因是对的，我害怕某一天我会变成第二个卢锡安，权力会使人腐化。”身上四射的光芒也难掩他脸上的愁容。

费恩轻轻把手搭在了伊凡肩膀上，虽然他的爱人已然飞升，不过在他看来伊凡始终都是伊凡，这一点是不会变的。“你是不一样的，我们都清楚这点。”

“也许现在是这样，但谁能保证之后……”

费恩能够理解伊凡的担忧，他安慰道：“你身后有那么多人支持你，他们会确保你走在正确的道路上。”

伊凡知道费恩是在安慰自己，但是这还不够，他内心的忧虑并没有减少。他叹息道：“你知道我在说什么。我开始怀疑自己是否做出了错误的决定，也许你比我更加适合。”

费恩似乎被伊凡这种不负责任的话有些惹怒了：“是谁在无名岛劝说我们帮你夺取神性的？你会习惯的……也不得不习惯。”然后他再次垂下了头，像是被戳到了某些伤心之处。

“费恩，我的爱人……”伊凡拉住了他的手，皮质的手套下是骷髅特有的触感。“我恳请你留下。”

费恩叹息着，伊凡看出了他脸上的哀伤：“我更希望你能和我一起走，可是你不能，你是神谕者，世界的重担在你肩上。”

“你可以确保我不偏离正路，和我一起抗击神王，研究出解除神王威胁的办法，在那之后……”伊凡自己都说不下去了，他们都知道这战争没有尽头，他向费恩保证的也只能是空谈。

费恩把手抽了出来：“你看，你自己也清楚……”

他想和费恩一起走下去，直到永远，所以他选择成为了神谕者，为了跨越人类短暂的寿命界限。阿户其实是对的，最好的办法或许是平分秘源，或者是牺牲自己去修补世界帷幕。他不得不承认现在的选择是出于一己私心。他也没有高尚到哪里去，他没有将绿维隆从战火中解放，一切还是照旧。

其实从他们第一次见面到现在也仅仅过了十几天，他却感觉像是一起度过了一生，虽然这么说也没错。他当然能够理解，毕竟一切已经尘埃落定，费恩他们也完成了当时许下的诺言帮自己夺取神性。他们都有自己的路要走。

不甘，愤怒，伊凡能感受这两种情绪。明明费恩已经在一晚将自己的生命乃至全部交给了自己，他也许下过无论如何都将保护费恩的誓言——

然而如今他已经成为了神谕者，千千万万绿维隆的住民都需要他的庇护。他早已身不由己。

“至少……拿着这个。”最后，伊凡把那个传送金字塔递给了费恩，“这样我可以随时找到你。”他亲吻了费恩额头的宝石，与他告别。

接下来的旅途，他必须一个人完成。

END


End file.
